


I Wanna Love

by Luluthechoosingcrow, Rock_n_fics, Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin



Series: Adventures of Something or Other: A Guns n Roses AU [5]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Adorable, Babysitting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, izzy wants a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_n_fics/pseuds/Rock_n_fics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin/pseuds/Straddling_Izzy_Stradlin
Summary: Izzy teaches Duff's niece about love.





	I Wanna Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering the reason luluthechoosingcrow and straddling_izzy_stradlin are co-creators is because those two are us and we're partners (If that made any sense)! Basically Vivian is lulu... and Bell is straddling...

~ Izzy’s POV ~

‘This is the most adorable thing I have ever seen’ I thought, watching the two cutest beings on the planet giggle to each other.

My boyfriend was sitting cross legged on the ground, back leaning against the dark green couch in our apartment. His little niece, Maria, was bouncing around in his lap and trying to fit his bleached locks into pink scrunchies. She let out a shriek of laughter as his hair seemed to reject the fabric and send it flying across the room.

“Marie, sweetie,” Duff explained, as patient as ever, “My hair just isn’t made for pigtails, and those ties are too small.”

“B-but Un-cul Wuff, I wan’ match!” She blubbered, little mouth still having trouble forming the proper syllables as a pout formed her face into that of the sweetest angel in the skies.

My stomach lurched a little at the sight of my boyfriend holding the tiny child in his lap, comforting her as if he dealt with children all the time. I’d never admit it aloud, at least not in casual conversation, but I wanted this for myself. To come home to my beautiful boyfriend and a little daughter every day is my biggest hope for the future, something I’ve wanted more than anything else, even being a rockstar…

A delighted scream brought me back to the realm of our living room. Duff was now lying on his back, arms in the air as he made Maria “fly” above him. She squealed again and kicked her feet, trying to get him to move her around faster.

I let a small smile cross my face as I watched, but it quickly disappeared as I realized that the crazy motions might upset her delicate stomach.

“Duff, babe, careful you don’t make her puke!” I said cautiously, walking over and sitting next to them cross-legged.

“Aww don’t worry about it honey, she’s having a great time!” He said, although he did put her down again. Maria giggled and rubbed her eyes, getting sleepier by the second from all the play.

“I think it’s time for a warm cup of milk! How does that sound, sweetie? Hmm?” My boyfriend asked her. She nodded tiredly and plopped down on Duff’s lap, awaiting her drink. Since he was occupied, I decided to go prepare her milk myself.

I opened the fridge and looked inside, only to see an empty carton of milk. I scoffed in annoyance before chucking the used container in the trash, turning around.

“Duff?” I yelled.

“Yes, honey?”

“We’re outta milk.”

“Well shi- shoot,” he caught himself at the last moment, glancing down at the toddler in his lap. “Why don’t I run to the corner store real quick and you stay here with her.”

I could barely even hold onto the child thrust into my arms before my boyfriend grabbed his wallet and shut the door behind himself. Well fuck. I might have thought she was cute, and I might have wanted a kid, but I had no clue how to actually take care of one!

“Un-cul Fizzy?”

I blinked. Uncle? I had to have misunderstood her baby-talk.

“Un-cul Fizzy! Snuggle!” She demanded, clinging to my shirt with her little fists and gazing up at me with those big, innocent eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah okay, sweetie,” I breathed out, accepting my new role as part of the McKagan family, as unofficial as it was. Settling down on the floor like Duff had, I set her on my thigh and wrapped my arms around her, cradling Maria’s small head against my chest.

She sighed and cuddled closer, sucking on her thumb and slowly blinking her eyes against the pull of sleep. I smiled down at her, too precious for words. I was going to cherish this moment as long as I could, she looked enough like Duff that I could pretend she was our child, just for a little while…

I must have nodded off, because seemingly moments after closing my eyes I was being poked in the face with stubby fingers. Our power nap appeared to have energized her and I sighed, realizing it would be next to impossible to get her to go to bed now.

I looked at her and she stared at me, bright blues eyes piercing my own.

“Un-cul Fizzy.” She said sternly, her little eyebrows in an angry position, “I’m hungry.”

I chuckled at the girl, “Yeah, hun? Let’s see what we got here,” I said evenly, scooping her up and walking over to the pantry.

“Well…” I paused, looking over our almost bare supply of food, “There’s not too much to eat.”

“Ooh! Ooh!” Maria babbled, pointing toward something. I followed her tiny fingers and saw them pointing at a box of granola bars. My granola bars. The granola bars nobody but me was allowed to touch because they were so damn expensive.

I sighed, “You want the granola?”

She beamed at me, “'Nola, Fizzy!! Gimmie the 'nola!”

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I grabbed one for her and unwrapped it. “It’s gra-nola, little one,” I said, watching her and making sure she could safely consume the bar.

Once she showed she could eat it without choking, we went back into the living room and I flipped on the television.

I scrolled through the channels until Maria began making noises in protest when I changed one show, so I turned it back and saw it was Mister Roger’s Neighborhood.

I shot her a look, and she returned one that said, 'change it or you die’, so you best believe it stayed on.

I picked up the book I had brought with me and opened it, tuning out the constant babble of the television until Maria sat next to me and looked up expectantly.

“Yeah?” I asked, looking down at her.

“Where Wuff?” She said adorably, her big eyes staring into mine.

“At the store,” I stated simply, picking my book back up.

“Wuff is your wife?” I heard her blurt and my eyes went wide.

“Huh?” I knew I was looking at her funny but kids just ask the craziest things.

“M-Mister Wogers says dat famiwys have a husban’ an’ wife… are you da wife?” She asked, the picture of innocence, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

“Well…” I began, taking her and setting her on my lap, “I’m not a wife, and I don’t have a wife, neither does Duff. We’ll never have wives because… we don’t want any.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and played with a string on my shirt, “B-but, my daddy has a wife so dey had me. You can’ have babies widdou’ a wife!” Maria looked back up at me, seemingly concerned, and I sighed.

“No, not really. But you can take care of someone else’s baby, one that needs mommies or daddies,” I tried to clarify, but she only pursed her lips.

“B-but, Mister Wogers says dat-”

I interrupted her, maybe angrier than I intended, "Well, maybe Mister Rogers doesn’t know that families can be more than just a mommy and a daddy and their kids!“ I reigned in my breathing now, speaking softer, "It’s all about love, and people can love whoever they want….I love Duff and he loves me.”

That seemed to satisfy her and I smiled. She looked behind me and grinned, “Wuff!”

I felt my face burn red and let her down, turning around to see my boyfriend with tears on his cheeks. He tore his eyes away from me to hug Maria, kissing her nose.

“Wuff, I can wove people I wan’…. I wanna wove someone like Fizzy an’ you.” She babbled with a huge grin.

He wiped a tear and smiled weakly, “You will, little one. You will.”


End file.
